Assassin's Creed V: Lullaby
by WinterAssassin
Summary: The year is 1619. Hikō, is a 17 year old girl, who grew up trained by her father, soon to join the Brotherhood when the time was right. She did not expect to be accused of helping the enemy at the age of 13, when she tried to save a child from being executed. Now, she is on the run from Templar's and Assassin's alike, while trying to find the object of desire; the Apple of Eden.
1. Chapter One

Assassin's Creed V: Lullaby

* * *

The First Kill

* * *

_Music._

_That is all I hear_

_when I first enter the_

_Dining Hall._

_That soft alluring symphony_

_which beckons those with_

_Innocent Minds,_

_Always drawing you_

_Closer,_

_with each carefully_

_Played Note._

* * *

_Edo, Japan_

_December 19th, 1601_

* * *

Tobu turned his head to the side in greeting as he took his place at the long table. He folded his legs underneath him, getting comfortable, as his dark brown orbs locked on with his father's.

"Father, mother," He smiled, reaching into his sleeve to pull out a white feather; its tips dyed a dark red. He carefully placed it in front of him, and bowed his head, black tussled strands falling into his eyes. "I have done as you asked of me, and took my first kill." Tobu spoke clear, now holding his head up in pride.

"Excellent, Tobu. Now you are truly one of us." Tobu's father, Mikoto, spoke strictly, giving his son a firm nod.

Tobu let a soft smile grace his face, and he slowly turned to his mother, as if asking for approval. Miyo gave him a smile, and Tobu noticed that she was rubbing her stomach, in a loving matter.

"How is the baby, mother?" Tobu asked, changing the subject away before it got too out of hand.

"Growing fast," Miyo replied tiredly, pausing to rub her sore belly. "I presume it shall be upon us in a few months." She mused, more to herself as she looked down at her swelled stomach.

"Do you have any idea as to what the name shall be?" Tobu paused, grinning.

"I'm not sure yet. Why? Have some suggestions?" His mother chuckled, raising her brow in questioning.

"Yes! Uh- erm, maybe?" Tobu grinned sheepishly, reaching his hand back to rub his neck.

"Okay, let's hear them, then." She nodded.

"Well, I was thinking, for a girl; Hikō. I don't know of any boy's names. I really like Hikō, though."

"Hikō... Yes, it is very nice. It goes with your name, yes?" Miyo shared a look with Mikoto.

"Yes." Tobu replied, a smile clear on his face "It would mean a lot to me if you would consider my naming choice, if it is a girl. But you don't have to, because the child is obviously yours, mother. It is truly yours and father's decision." He bowed his head respectively. "I would love it and take care and protect him or her no matter what!" He swore, putting his hand to his heart in a silent vow.

"Thank you, Tobu. I know that you will be a wonderful big brother." Miyo leaned towards her son, grasping his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"I will teach it the way of the Assassins! I shall teach her everything I was taught, so you needn't worry mother. My little brother or sister will be the best in the brotherhood!"

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

Desmond's eyes snapped open, his breath hitching for a moment as he struggled to form words his words.

"Di- _who-... _What the _fuck_!?" Desmond searched the room before his eyes landed on Rebecca.

Suddenly, the memories from before flooded into his head, and he glowered at her. "What the fuck was that about? All I remember is you hitting me over the fucking head-"

"Actually! That wasn't me..." The brown haired woman interrupted, raising her hands in an innocent gesture.

"Then, who-"

"It was Shaun. And also kinda the Apple's fault." Rebecca laughed awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot too the other.

"Explain._ Now_." Desmond demanded sourly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Uhm, well, the Apple has been acting _very_ weird, ever since we found that other piece of Eden. It seems; the closer we get to it, the more the Apple reacts."

"So, let me get this straight; The Apple and the other piece are messing with my head?"

"Not just your head, Desmond. It's messing with all of our heads; we just have better control over it."

"That still doesn't explain why Shaun clogged me over the fucking head! Or why I woke up in someone else's memory!" Desmond whispered, quite furiously.

"_Ancestor_. Your ancestor, Takeshi Tobu." Rebecca added, almost ruefully at the mention of his Ancestor's name.

"I'm part Korean all of a sudden?" He practically exploded, his face of anger melting into one of confusion.

"That's rude, Desmond," Rebecca snorted, hands on her hips. "And Takeshi-san is-... _was_, Japanese. Not Korean." Desmond stared at her, almost blankly, as he slowly consumed the information.

"Was he a Samurai Assassin?" He asked suddenly. Rebecca rolled her eyes, choosing not to answer his question.

"Also," She spoke, making Desmond's shoulders slump. "Shaun "clogged" you over the head because the Apple and the other piece were affecting you too badly, so he had to knock you out."

"That could easily just be called crazy - or, insanity, Rebecca." Shaun spoke, making the brunettes turn his way.

"Smartass." Desmond replied in an annoyed huff, detecting the insult towards him. "Not crazy." He muttered under his breath, making Rebecca smile apologetically at him, knowing Shaun wasn't about to do anything to apologize. Except in a sarcastic way. And, Rebecca, for one, did not want another married couple's bicker-fight to break out between the two.

"Please, Desmond," She started, ushering him towards the upgraded Animus. "We need to search through these memories, in order to find the next piece of Eden."

"Where's my dad?" Desmond sat down on the Animus, looking in between Rebecca and Shaun, then around their new 'base of operations', searching for any sign of his dad.

"He said he was scouting." Shaun replied, a clip board in his hands. Desmond blinked, and frowned.

"Scouting? Since when?" He growled out.

Shaun adjusted his glasses, giving Desmond a look, "Since _now._"

"Desmond, if you'll lie down, we can begin..." Rebecca said, taking her seat as she began typing things on her computer. Shaun also sat down in a chair a little further away, eyes flitting over the clipboard still, before focusing on the computer screen beside him.

Desmond gave a lengthy sigh, and slowly lay down, getting comfortable. Soon, the Animus pulled him into his Ancestors memory, and he could feel himself slipping away.

* * *

I just wanted to give it a try! Sorry if anyone hates it. Also, it was originally going to be AC4, but then, there already is an AC4: Black Flag. Which I really want to play oh-so-badly. In the end, I changed it to AC5.

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter Two

Assassin's Creed V: Lullaby

* * *

The Second Born

* * *

_Edo, Japan._

_September 24th, 1602._

* * *

Soft cries could be heard through the walls of his mother's room. Tobu looked up at his father, giving him a smile, before turning his attention back to the door.

"I wonder if it is a girl or a boy." He mused quietly, the excitement taking over him. Tobu wanted nothing more than to walk into the room, and scoop up his little brother or sister into his arms.

Mikoto sat, patiently, but Tobu knew that his father was also excited on this new being that they needed to welcome into the World.

A maid came out of the room, bowing her head, and walking away swiftly. Mikoto stood, just as another maid exited, soaked towel's in her hand all balled up. She gave a bow, and had a bright smile on her face.

"All is well." She said, "Miyo-sama gave birth to a healthy baby."

"Boy or girl?" Tobu asked, even though it came more out of a demand.

"..." The servant was silent, before her smile widened. "Miyo-sama asked us to keep it a secret, as she will tell you herself."

Mikoto nodded slowly, a look of relief crossing his face. "Come, Tobu; we shall leave your mother to rest."  
"Yes, father." Tobu agreed. He gave the make-shift delivery room one last look, before following after his father, his heart pounding inside his chest, and he grinned.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

Tobu was annoyed. Here he was, trying to greet his new little brother or sister, and here _they _were; blocking his path.

All his mother's friends down from the village had come to welcome the new baby, bring little gifts and such. He had tried to listen in, using his 'skills', but a maid had caught him, telling him to 'shoo'.

Tobu heaved a sigh, crossing his arms. He glanced at his father, knowing his father was feeling the same way. It was almost evening, meaning that the other women would be leaving soon to head back to their families.

"Mikoto," Tobu turned, only half-interested as one of his father's longtime friend appeared at the opened door, which gave way to a beautiful garden on the outside.

"Kiyomasa," Mikoto greeted, welcoming the Daimyo in with a strict looking smile. "You were missed during the Battle of Sekigahara." He added briefly.

Hearing that, Tobu's interest was piqued. The Battle of Sekigahara took place in October, on the 21st, in 1600. Almost three years ago. His father had been one of the few asked from his village to come into battle, but no other than Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Tobu watched the older man with calculating eyes, and smiled once the black haired man nodded to him, acknowledging him. The 41 year old Daimyo turned back to Mikoto, sitting on the zabuton just across from Mikoto.

"Yes, I am sorry, but after the Seven Year War, I thought I needed a break, to get things in order, and such. So, I remained in Kyūshū." Katō replied. "Anyway, I had heard that Sanada had joined the Western forces." He blinked. Tobu turned away, suddenly disinterested again. He would be too bored if his father and the Daimyo only talked small talk. He was surprised Katō hadn't asked how the weather was.

"Yukimura, you mean." Mikoto gave a firm nod. "That man and his father, Masayuki. His brother had stayed along with the Eastern forces."

"Now there's a shock." Katō mused, stretching tiredly.

"So, what brings you here?" Mikoto asked, changing the subject idly.

"Work." Katō replied, grinning softly. "Also, I've heard the neighboring women talking of a new member to your family."

"Ah, yes, my wife gave birth yesterday."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"... We aren't sure, yet." Mikoto tensed, as if he could suddenly hear the giggles and laughter coming from his wife's rest room.

"I see." Katō pursed his lips, forming a thin line on his mouth. A middle aged servant who has been working there ever since Tobu was five came in, holding a tray of tea. She placed the three cups on the table, before excusing herself quietly.

"So, I've heard that there has been a lot of side-switching, now 'a days." Mikoto suddenly said. Katō fell silent and nodded solemnly.

"I, too, have decided to join Tokugawa."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. I'm sure that you, too, will come to the winning side, Mikoto!"

"Enough!" Mikoto shouted, slamming the pale brown cup of pale green tea on the table. Again, Katō stayed silent. He stood, and Tobu watched him leave as quietly as he appeared.

* * *

_Later That Day_

* * *

It wasn't until dinner time, when Tobu was finally allowed in to see his mother and the baby. He was followed in by his father, who was just as excited as he was, only better at hiding it, and he practically ran up to his mother, who sat on the tatami floor, holding a bundle close to her chest in a comforting manner.

Miyo looked up, greeting her son and husband with a soft tired looking smile. She removed part of the soft blanket that hid the babies face, and Tobu's smile widened so much that it hurt.

"Tobu, Mikoto; Meet Hikō." She said, rocking the slumbering baby girl in her arms. Tobu would have cried out in joy, but stayed silent; knowing both his mother and father would scold him if he woke his baby sister.

He settled for kneeling beside his mother, touching his sister's round chubby cheek, feeling how soft it was. He smiled, and felt her unconsciously grab onto his finger with her tiny little hands, barely able to hold on with her thin nimble fingers.

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

Desmond woke suddenly, startled. "Wh- What happened?" He asked after a moment, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been in there for that long, this much he knew.

"So many fast-forwarding." He stated, giving a short yawn as he stood from the machine. Rebecca looked up at him, before grinning sheepishly.

"Actually, the Animus started fritzing again. So I thought I should pull you out before anything dangerous happened. I mean, surely you don't want to be stuck in Takeshi Tobu's memories forever, do you?"

"No. I want a life, you know." He scoffed, realizing it sounded harsher than intended. Still, Rebecca didn't take any offence, and just smiled sadly.

"Well, you might as well go rest while I work out the kinks. It might take a while, so yeah." She shrugged casually, and stood, stretching. "Shaun and I had arranged a little rest room for you; it's just in the other room over there. And it's only until we can get some more things moved in, although we may not be here for long. I'm pretty sure that there are still some Abstergo agents out there, who are looking for us all..."

Desmond nodded, and headed towards a small resting room Shaun and Rebecca had set up during his time in his ancestor's memories. His reflected over the recent events, and gave a small sigh. He went and lay down on the small make-shirt bed in the corner of the room, and used his arm as a pillow, closing his eyes as sleep slowly took him from the real World.

* * *

And Hikō is born, yey.

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter Three

Assassin's Creed V: Lullaby

* * *

The Third Year

* * *

_Springwater, New York_

_December 3rd, 2011_

* * *

_"Forget..."_

Desmond groaned quietly, shifting in his sleep. The faint voice echoed in his mind, but he paid it no mind as he tried to go back to sleep.

_"Forget!" _The voice roared, and it made him jolt into a sitting position. Sweat had formed on his forehead, and he now suddenly felt the room become hotter. He shook his head and rubbed at his temples lightly, willing the oncoming head ache to go away.

Desmond gave the room a once over, before pushing himself out of bed. He heaved a loud sigh, and stepped out of the room and into the main part where Rebecca was, typing away on her computer.

"Desmond, perfect timing!" She nearly cheered, waving him over. Desmond offered a smile, and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"I've recalibrated the settings, so you should be fine now. It shouldn't go all crazy this time, and not jump to random things."

Desmond rubbed his neck, his body finally going back to its normal temperature. "I'm guessing you want me to climb on in. But, is my dad back yet?" He asked, searching the small enclosed area.

"He came back after an hour when you went to sleep, but him and Shaun went back out again. He said that they'll be back in five hours." Rebecca reported, checking the time on her computer.

Desmond noticed this, and gave the brunette a nod. "How long has it been since then?" He asked, sitting down in the animus.

"Three." Rebecca answered curtly. Desmond yawned, and rubbed his hair as he lay down. "Ready?" Rebecca asked, turning to look at him questioningly.

"I suppose." He answered truthfully. Rebecca smiled, and Desmond found himself being pulled back into Takeshi Tobu's memories.

* * *

_Edo, Japan_

_October 7th, 1605_

* * *

Tobu stared into dark honey-brown eyes. He tensed, before a grin slowly appeared on his face. The small three year old giggled, reaching small hands up towards him. "Up, up!" She chanted, her words slurring in with childish gibberish.

Tobu, understanding, obeyed and picked Hikō up, twirling her in his arms briefly as she laughed pleasantly.

He placed her back on the ground, and watched her run back into the garden. He flinched, watching her nearly trip over a couple stones. She regained her balance rather gracefully, and Tobu knew from that moment she'd make a good Assassin someday.

The recently turned three-year-old stumbled towards a patch of flowers, sitting down. Tobu grinned, and followed after her, taking a seat beside the small child. "See this, Hikō?" He asked, pointing to a rose. "This is called a rose, it's mother's favorite flower."

"'Ose." Hikō tried to repeat, but ended up drifting into her childish talk again. She reached forward, and grabbed the dark red flower by the stem, before Tobu could tell her 'no'. She yelped, and pulled her hand back immediately. Blood trickled from the cuts she got from the sharp thorns, and Tobu grabbed her, inspecting the small cuts. He wiped the blood away, and placed a gentle kiss on the wound, giving his sister a grin.

"Don't worry, Hikō. I'll protect you from any harm. Forever and Always." Tobu smiled, even though he knew she didn't fully understand, she still smiled back at him, nodding hastily, forgetting about the pain.

"Tobu." Tobu turned, seeing his father walk up to him quickly.

"Father," Tobu stood, bowing respectfully. "What do you need?"

"We have another job for you. We think we may have a lead on the Apple."

"The object of desire." Tobu mused, un-blinking as his father picked Hikō up off the ground. He followed, watching Mikoto give Hikō to Miyo, before turning back to him.

"Follow me; I'll give you a briefing before you head out."

"Alright."

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

It was almost evening by the time Tobu had gained all the information he needed. He had left the previous night, and was now in one of the next major cities that weren't far from his village.

Tobu bowed his head, thanking the women for the information, before slipping into the dark alleyways behind various houses and stores. He jumped onto a few crates that happened to be stacked in the corner. He reached forward, latching onto the side of the curved roof. His swords clanked together, and he put his hand on them to stop the noise, before heaving himself up. From there, he ran from roof top to roof top, eager to get to this new location.

By the time Tobu arrived, everything seemed normal. Confused, he slowly crept down from the rooftop, dropping onto an empty cart, then onto the ground. He sat, waiting in a crouch.

He watched a suspicious looking man pass by, and Tobu took a deep breath. That man was the one he needed to question and assassinate. He was suspected for murder, helping their enemy, the Templars.

Tobu clenched his fists, and stood, blending in with the passing crowd. He stepped closer towards the man, but stayed far enough so he wouldn't suspect something from where he was.

The man disappeared around a corner, and Tobu took a different route, down a different alley way. As predicted, the man appeared again, and Tobu grabbed him, pulling him into the alley.

"Pl- Please! I mean you no harm!" The man stuttered out, raising his hands to show he had no weapon.

"Yeah, right." Tobu hissed. He wanted to check and make sure that the feather was still in his pocket, but didn't, as he had his hands full. Tobu released the man, and his hidden blade sprung free from out under his sleeve. The man's eyes widened and he cowered back in fear.

"Tell me!" Tobu demanded in a loud commanding voice, making the man jump with confusion, uncertainty, and fear.

"Te-.. Tell you, what!?" He hesitantly asked, practically shaking where he stood.

"Tell me what you told _him._" Tobu spat the last word out, taking a couple steps towards the man hastily.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" The man sputtered out, backing into a wall clumsily. It was at that moment that Tobu realized this man had not information. Nothing useful, at least. He sighed, and closed his eyes, but knew the man would not run. He was still accused for murder and betrayal.

"_Nani ga hontōde wanai, subete ga yurusareru_," Tobu whispered, advancing on the man. The man cried out from fear, and tried to stop Tobu. But, the assassin was too swift and strong for him, and ended his life quickly by stabbing his hidden blade into the man's jugular. "Rest in Peace."

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

Tobu barely paid any attention to the morning sun, which burned down on his clothing, making it hotter than it seemed. He still kept his hood on, even as he rode home on his pale white horse. The cowl at least kept the sun from his eyes, and for that, he was thankful for.

He clicked his tongue, twice, making the horse jolt forward with more power. At the pace he was going now, he would probably return back before noon.

Barely even a couple hours later, Tobu entered the village he lived in, taking the passage up the hill towards the Takeshi clan's estate, staying hidden from any other prying or curious eyes.

He pulled his hood down once he entered the small gates, and spurred his horse, dropping off the back. The horse was lead to the small barn they kept by one of the houses' servants, and Tobu quickly headed inside.

Once he found his father, Tobu bowed his head, and kneeled to the ground. "Father, the man had no information. Nothing useful at all, that much I know," He reported quietly. His father stayed silent, so he continued. "But, I have done as you asked." He silently took the blood streaked feather from his sleeve, holding it out to Mikoto.

Mikoto took it, studying the feather, appearing quite intrigued by it, in a way. "Good, Tobu," He started, making Tobu look up at him in confusion.

"I thought-" He tried to protest, but his father raised a hand, silencing him.

"Your job is done." Mikoto stated, before disappearing down the hall. Confused and slightly angry, Tobu rose to his feet, and headed out into the garden.

There, he saw his sister playing in the flowers again, his mother, seated beside her. "You're getting your kimono dirty." He heard his mother say to Hikō. Hikō only replied with a gurgle, and poking one of the flowers. He noticed she still had a bandage wrapped around her hand, and shook his head in amusement.

"Mother, Hikō," He greeted, walking over to the two. Miyo stood, and enveloped her son in a warm hug. "Welcome back, Tobu." She whispered, smiling up at him. "I'm glad you are safe."

Tobu nodded, smiling back at his mother, before turning to Hikō. Hikō stared up at him, appearing distraught. She frowned at him, and Tobu titled his head in confusion.

"Oh, my robes?" He asked, eyeing the red sash around his waist.

"She has never seen you like that, so she thinks you're a stranger wearing her big brother's mask." His mother teased, and Tobu felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and slight rejection.

"It's me, Hikō, see?" He grinned widely, making the young black haired child blink at him, before breaking out into giggles.

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

_"Desmond!" _Desmond twitched, the scene glitching briefly before going back to normal. _"DESMOND!"_

He woke with a gasp, finding it all too familiar, as his sights landed on Rebecca, who stared worriedly at him. "W- what?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh, god," She collapsed into her chair, smacking a hand to her forehead. "I thought you were stuck." She admitted warily, putting the wrench on her desk.

"Stuck?"

"Stuck. In the memory..." She elaborated, running a hand through her hair. "You actually were, you were supposed to skip to the next important memory, but you still played it out, even when you didn't need to." Rebecca shook her head, as if she was still trying to wrap her head around it. "It's very confusing, and odd. But I still think the machine is going crazy."

"Why do you have a wrench?" He asked after a moment of allowing the information to sink in ever slowly.

"Wh- _oh_, I was hitting the machine. Kinda a last resort." Rebecca laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Is my father back yet?" Desmond shook his head, changing back to important matters.

"No, it's only been a little past an hour." She said, glancing at the clock just to be sure. Desmond groaned, and lay back down, although Rebecca did nothing to send him back.

He felt like a little kid, impatient and waiting for something to happen, or, in this case, for his father to return.

Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to the dream he had had earlier, before Rebecca had hooked him back up to the animus.

'_Forget, what?_'

* * *

The Japanese version of "Nothing is true, everything is permitted.", only, this one translates into "What is not true, all is permitted." (lol)

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Chapter Four

Assassin's Creed V: Lullaby

* * *

The Fourth Lesson

* * *

_Springwater, New York_

_December 4th, 2011_

* * *

The moment Desmond saw his father and Shaun walk back in, he charged over, glare and frown present on his face. "You lied!" Desmond exploded, pushing his dad lightly.

William had simply stared at him, before closing his eyes, irritated. "Desmond, I only needed Shaun's help with setting up the perimeter."

"Which I guess takes a day?"

"We ran into a little trouble. But it was nothing we couldn't handle." William insisted, stepping past his son. "Rebecca, how is the machine faring?" He asked, peaking over the woman's shoulder to see the screen more clearly.

"Uh, good, sir." She replied, blinking. "I've had to recalibrate it a few times, and smack it around with a wrench, because Desmond keeps getting 'stuck' in Takeshi Tobu's memories. Every time he goes in, it takes him longer to get out, so I just figured I'd stop making him go in there, although he keeps insisting..." Rebecca smiled in apology to Desmond, who only huffed.

"I'm just saying it's strange." Desmond mumbled.

"What's strange?" William asked. Desmond didn't reply, and appeared to go into a deep thought.

"He's been like this ever since he first went in, well, since we set up here for the time being..." Rebecca murmured, looking from Desmond, to Shaun, then finally to William.

"Desmond, you make a wonderful space cadet." Shaun stated, expecting a reaction from the man. When he got none, he arched his eyebrow. "Interesting." He said.

Rebecca nodded, "I mean, you have to really get in his face to snap him out of it. If you just leave him, he'll probably stay like that for about ten minutes or even more." She shrugged, toying with the wrench that lay beside her computer.

"Desmond!" William snapped. Desmond shook his head, and blinked.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you what was strange." His father said, motioning for Desmond to continue.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Anyways, let's get learning." He said awkwardly, sitting back at the animus. Rebecca and Shaun shared a look, both shrugging helplessly.

"Usually you are against this." William said, walking up to Desmond. "Rebecca said that she still needs to work out some more kinks before you go back."

Desmond sighed, and nodded. "I'm going to... explore." He muttered, eyeing the run-down apartment. He stood, and walked away. "Call me when you're done." He said, before disappearing from the room.

The apartment was large, and had many holes, in the walls, ceiling, floors, and doors. Desmond jumped onto a support beam, seeing that a room at the end of the blown away hall looked different, in a way. So, curious as he was, he jumped from the metal beam, and then jumped and swung from a metal pipe that twisted horizontally, and jumped onto another beam, and then grabbed onto the floor from there. He pulled himself up safely, and stepped into the room.

It had a faint glow, and Desmond tilted his head. He walked further inside the room, and felt an overwhelming force practically push him off his feet. His head smacked onto the floor with a dull thud, and his vision turned dark.

* * *

_Edo, Japan_

_June 23rd, 1609_

* * *

"Again!" Tobu yelled, sounding quite strict. Hikō didn't complain, and only went through the drill once more. "Again!" He repeated himself. Hikō nodded, biting her lip as she yet again did the same drill over and over.

Tobu smiled lightly, and after a couple more minutes, he told her to stop. His now seven year old sister was panting heavily, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Here." He said, holding a cup of water out to her.

Hikō grinned, and took the offered cup. She took a sip, but then spat it out a moment later. "It's so warm!" She complained, groaning. Even though the water had turned warm, she still drank it.

"That's because you left it there since morning." Tobu scoffed, sitting on the ground. "Where is mother?" He asked, knowing Hikō probably didn't want to talk any more about training.

"She went down into town. Something about gossiping with the neighbours." Hikō giggled. "Although, I don't really understand it sometimes."

Tobu cocked his brow, "You've been listening in on them?"

"N- No!" Hikō immediately replied, flushing from being caught. "You're the one who taught me how to, anyways!" She huffed out, crossing her arms rather childishly.

Tobu laughed, scratching his cheek from embarrassment. "I suppose I did." He muttered, coughing. "Well, anyways, we're done for today."

"But, when can I get to practice with weapons?" She demanded with a glare on her face. "You were my age when you first learned how to use shuriken's! Dad told me." Hikō stuck her tongue out, Tobu nudging her head gently in amusement.

"True. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. As soon as father returns." Tobu noticed Hikō's displeased look, a small pout on her face.

"When _is _dad coming back?" She asked, almost hesitantly.

Tobu hummed in response, looking up in thought. "I sure he'll be back in a couple more months."

Hikō paused, doing the little addition in her head, before grinning. "So, he'll be back around my birthday?" She bounced on her feet, excited.

"Yup. And guess what I'm getting you for your birthday?"

"What!"

"You have to guess." Tobu winked, clearly amused at his sister's expression of curiosity and excitement.

"Mm... Uhm! Uhh... A katana?"

"Nope."

"Aww." She whined, falling onto her back in dejection. Hikō rolled off, landing on her feet. "Can you at least teach me how to climb on buildings, like you do?"

"I suppose I can do that. It's about time you learned, anyway. Just in case anything happens..."  
Hikō fell silent, blinking, suddenly unsure. "Okay..." She smiled.

* * *

_September 24th, 1609_

* * *

"Tobu! It's my birthday!" Tobu woke up to see his sister looming over him. He blinked and yawned, sitting up slowly.  
"What time is it?" He asked quietly, glancing out the uncovered window to see the sun barely rising.

"I think... Well, I don't know." Hikō admitted, grin still on her face. Tobu grinned back, and looked around his room briefly. "So, I guess you're here for your present?" He didn't even have to look to see her nod hurriedly, as he lazily got up.

"Okay, here you go," He said, after grabbing the neatly wrapped box from his closet. "Happy birthday, Hikō."

Hikō squealed happily, and quickly unwrapped it. She lifted the top of the box off, and laughed, pulling a fan out. It wasn't an ordinary fan, but made of iron. It had images carved into it, of a butterfly surrounded by many flowers.

Hikō smiled in awe, tracing the edge of the unfolded fan with her finger, earning herself a small cut.  
"It's sharp." Warned Tobu.

"Too late for the warning." Hikō stuck her tongue out, wiping the blood off on her kimono, making Tobu shake his head.

"You should get mom to clean that." Tobu said, ruffling Hikō's hair. Hikō rolled her eyes, pushing Tobu's hand away.

"I'm eight now, I know how to fix a little cut. Besides, it already stopped bleeding, see?" Hikō held her finger up, showing that the small cut indeed had already stopped bleeding. Tobu only answered with another ruffle as he picked up the box. "You forgot something." He said, holding the box out to Hikō.

Hikō blinked, and took the box. A small round shaped object lay at the very bottom, wrapped in thin paper. She picked it up, and put the box back down.

Slowly, Hikō unwrapped it, and tossed the wrapping paper to the side carelessly, and stared at the small necklace. It had a silver chair, and hanging from the chain was a butterfly.

"Whoa, thanks!" Hikō exclaimed, unhooking the necklace so she could put it on. "I love it." She grinned, beaming up at her brother. Tobu nodded, a smile still painted on his face. "That's good," He murmured. He watched Hikō swing her fan around, a wide grin playing on her face.

"That's good." He repeated.

* * *

Okay, done chapter four. Haha, I finished it on the ferry, but the internet was being a slow-poke, so I posted it at my friends place.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
